


Keep Her Safe

by childofbarisi



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Just some random idea, idk why i wrote it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofbarisi/pseuds/childofbarisi
Summary: Tony has one last mission for Peter





	Keep Her Safe

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random idea I had. Not sure to leave it as it is or continue from here! Let me know! :)   
> Also, spoilers ahead! You have been warned.

Peter frowned as he watched Pepper and Morgan from a distance. Pepper had told the teenager that she had something for him from Tony that he needed to see. Pepper had fed everyone that decided to stay before showing Peter so the other room. 

“He said that you really need to watch this in a note. I’ll leave you alone to it, Peter.” Pepper smiled as she turned to leave the room. Peter looked down at the device before hitting the play button. 

_“So, uh, this one is a bit harder for me to record. I trust in you, Peter. Morgan means everything to me. If you don’t want to take the responsibility, it’s okay. Just know, this is the hardest mission you will ever encounter. I need you to do something for me, kid._

_“I need you to protect Morgan. Watch over her and make sure she’s safe. I know Pepper is a strong woman and can take care of herself and Morgan but I just need someone there to help her throughout life. Someone else to watch over her. And I trust you to do that for me._

_“If you don’t want to, I understand. I just thought since you’re young, you could be able to keep up with her. This is the only thing I ask, your final mission from me. Protect Morgan at all cost. Teach her. Help her grow. And never let her forget who her father is.”_

Peter was in tears once the video had ended. A sigh slowly escaped his lips as he dried his eyes and soon left the room. Heading outside, he saw Morgan playing with Cooper and Lila while Laura watched over Nate who was asleep on the couch. A few of the people that stayed were chatting with Pepper, reminiscing about Tony. Peter smiled as he headed to the yard to where the kids were playing. 

“You joining us, Peter?” Lila asked with a smile and threw him the ball. Peter caught it and carefully threw it to Morgan. 

“Can you stay tonight, Peter? Mommy said Lila, Cooper and Nate are joining for a sleepover!” Morgan asked as she ran over to Peter once she threw the ball towards Cooper. Moving down to get to her height, Peter smiled. 

“I’m a bit too old for sleepovers, but if it’s okay with your mom, I’d love to.” Peter smiled as he watched Morgan. She smiled brightly, exactly how Tony would. God, she looked so much like him. 

“Mommy! Can Peter join our sleepover?” Morgan shouted towards the house. Pepper walked out to the front porch and laughed softly. 

“Only if it’s okay with Peter. I would say I have extra pajamas for you but I don’t think Tony’s would fit. I’m not sure if there’s a way you could get any?” Pepper turned to look at everyone that was around. Carol smirked. 

“Spider boy, I can get you home and back here in like ten minutes. You like flying?” Carol smiled as she made her way towards the teen. 

“I mean, not my favorite to do but you were fast so I guess we can do that.” Peter said before turning to look down at Morgan. “I’ll be back, okay? Once I get back, we can play all you want.” Peter smiled at the girl. She smiled brightly and nodded. 

“Okay, Peter!” Morgan said as she turned and rushed back to Lila and Cooper to throw the ball around. 

Peter smiled as he walked over to Carol before glancing once more to Morgan. He was going to make Tony proud and happy. Promising himself to protect Morgan with everything in him.


End file.
